


The Survivor

by dk323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: After their escape from Hell’s prison, Lucifer wins the fight against Castiel. After imprisoning him, Lucifer steals his grace every few days leaving Castiel weakened. After Sam finds him, he and Castiel take drastic action to escape Lucifer.[Canon divergent for episode 13x12, "Various and Sundry Villains."]
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sastiel Love Week 2020 for the prompts, "Canon Divergent" and "Angst or Hurt/Comfort." Thank You to [Sastieel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastieel/pseuds/sastieel) for hosting this challenge!! It was great to have the opportunity to give life to this story idea I've had for a while.

Cas sat in the corner, shivering from the cold in the unheated building. Darkness spread over the abandoned warehouse. Although, it was always dark here so he sometimes couldn’t even tell if it was day or night. There was only one small rectangular window a few feet above him. That was the only way he had to know what time of day it was. 

One foot was shackled to an anchor on the cold, hard ground. The rattling of the chains pierced his ears each time that he moved his right foot. Angel wards were splashed across the stone walls. Although, he was running low on grace so the warding didn’t affect him as much as it would have before. Or the sharp pains Cas felt were more distracting. 

He continued on making the sigils to hopefully keep Lucifer away when he approached. True, it may have been a futile effort since as an Archangel, Lucifer could probably withstand any additional wards Cas put up. But Cas knew that Lucifer was weak. He didn’t have the same level of power as in the past. After all, Lucifer was using Cas’s own grace to supplement what diminished power he had now. There was a chance this warding plan -- though born of desperation -- could work out in Cas’s favor.

Cas couldn’t help but hiss in pain as he cut into his forearm to get the blood he needed. His grace was low, too low. He knew from the deep body aches he felt, the hunger that he did his best to dismiss, the wound at his abdomen that Lucifer healed then struck him there once again -- repeating the process as some sort of twisted game only Lucifer was enjoying. 

True, the wound wasn’t infected, but Cas felt how sore and painful it was. He couldn’t stand up straight without feeling the intensity of the pain. He ended up bending over, clutching his stomach, and trying not to make a sound. He knew Lucifer was here, though Cas couldn’t see him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of expressing his distress, showing how much it hurt.

That’s why he was upset with himself for the moment of weakness. For hissing in pain as he cut himself. Cas wasn’t sure if this would succeed. Lucifer was probably watching him now and he wouldn’t get the chance to put the sigils to use.

Or Lucifer would stay away and let Cas get on with it. As a form of dark amusement, Cas imagined, Lucifer would want Cas to still have that bit of hope he could get away. Only so Lucifer could barge in and stop him. Leaving Cas’s hope a sad flickering flame ready to go out any second. Cas wouldn’t let Lucifer get the better of him.

Not again.

He hated that Lucifer had taken him hostage like this, that one misstep and Lucifer had gotten the upperhand in their fight.

Cas remembered.

_ Castiel was talking, telling Lucifer how he had once trusted him. He had planned to go on and say how the trust had been wrongly granted. Since Lucifer had failed to deliver on his promises.  _

_ But then Lucifer had stepped forward, unexpectedly swinging the angel blade at him. Cas had meant to jump back, out of the way from Lucifer striking him again.  _

_ Unfortunately, Lucifer was quicker and he knocked Cas down. He stabbed Cas with the angel blade in the gut. Cas let out a small groan. _

_ “I asked nicely,” Lucifer told him with a vicious smile. _

_ “You won’t win, not in the end,” Cas said to him defiantly. _

_ Lucifer appeared unconcerned as he shrugged. He held Cas down on the ground. Cas fought against him, trying to push him off. But he had little chance of getting out of this one. Lucifer had him pinned down well. _

_ Lucifer slashed Cas’s neck and grace flowed out of him and into Lucifer’s mouth. _

_ “Like I said, I promise to leave you a little.” _

_ He stopped eating the grace after a few minutes and healed the cut at Cas’s neck. Cas ignored the aching loss of some of his grace. He felt dizzy from it oddly enough, though he was lying down. But he had been human once years ago. He had become accustomed to having no grace back then. This time, it was somewhat easier since he did sense grace remaining inside him.  _

_ “Don’t want to hear any more of your lies,” Cas shot out, annoyed.  _

_ “Okay, whatever you say.”  _

_ Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he looked down at Cas in a predatory way. _

_ He felt Lucifer put him to sleep, and then he next woke up in an empty warehouse.  _

~ * ~

Cas grew concerned when he heard Lucifer walking toward him. It was too soon. Cas hadn’t had time to recharge his grace. Lucifer had only come yesterday, he was sure. Although, the days blended together for him that he wasn’t sure anymore. He needed maybe five days to regain enough grace that Lucifer could steal from him. Something that he hated to think about, but this was his reality now.

“What do you want?” Cas bit out at him. He figured Lucifer was aware he was coming to see far too early.

Lucifer smiled at him and he surveyed the wall behind Cas. Where he added the sigils in his own blood.

“You really thought the extra wards would protect you from me?” He said, sounding amused.

“I have nothing for you. Just leave me alone,” Cas muttered, his irritation coming through. 

He didn’t want to waste time being afraid of Lucifer. That wouldn’t help him endure this predicament.

Lucifer forced him to stand, and Cas cringed at the pain in his gut from the repeated stabbings by Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer held him up against the wall.

“Here I would have thought you’d be going on and on about Sam and Dean coming to the rescue. What, you don’t think they’d be looking for you?”

“I can handle myself. I don’t require their help. And I don’t want them anywhere near you.”

“It’s been three weeks, Castiel. They’ve forgotten about you.”

“Asmodeus still has my phone. Even after our escape, he could have decided to continue calling them pretending to be me. Neither of them will notice anything amiss if I check in with them regularly.”

“Hmm, what do you think -- if they find you, maybe I should leave them a gift?”

Cas’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything. He was sure Lucifer just wanted to hear the sound of his own voice.

“Your dead body,” Lucifer said.

“What -- and you’ll find some other angel to keep hostage?”

“You’re boring me. Could use a change.”

“Your son, Jack… if he discovers I’m dead and that you did it… he _will_ hate you. Don’t forget that’s the third time you would have killed me. Jack is _not_ going to like that.”

Lucifer frowned. “That is a… problem.”

But then, perhaps needing a place to vent out his anger, Lucifer stabbed him hard with his angel blade in the same place he always struck Cas. Clutching his bruised and bleeding abdomen, he collapsed to the ground.

“Maybe I’ll heal you later. Or your grace will hurry up and recharge faster. Good luck with that,” Lucifer said with a smirk. His “good luck” sounded more like he meant, “hope you suffer for a long time.”

“Go. Away,” Cas said, though his voice came out hoarse as the excruciating pain overwhelmed him.

Lucifer walked away without a response. Cas was disappointed his warding plan had fallen apart. Or Lucifer had put on a good front at showing he wasn’t affected by the warding.

Sitting up, Cas ripped off some of his shirt. He used the white fabric to put pressure on the bleeding wound.

Lucifer had taken his trenchcoat and Cas had removed his dark suit jacket days ago. He’d tossed the jacket a few feet away from him. He wasn’t sure why, considering now he could use the extra layer with the cold temperature inside. Yet he had this nonsensical thought of not wishing to show Lucifer that he was cold by grabbing his suit jacket for warmth.

He was relieved that a few hours later, his wound had stopped bleeding. He felt his grace, what little he possessed now, halt the bleeding and the level of pain slightly decreased in severity.

Still, he lay down on the ground. He still didn’t feel steady enough to stand on his feet, at least not without heavily leaning against the wall for support.

Three days later, Cas felt himself growing stronger. Though he was pessimistic this would work, he chose to go through with the escape attempt anyway. The angel warding spell prevented him from leaving the warehouse. Lucifer had made sure of it. Cas could heal himself, true, when he had enough grace to do so. After all, Lucifer had wanted to ensure that Cas wouldn’t die. So Cas would still be able to give him the grace he needed to build up his strength, to make up for the Archangel grace stolen from him while he’d been in the Apocalypse World.

That’s why Cas hadn’t taken Lucifer’s threat of killing him to heart. For now, Cas was sure Lucifer was more interested in keeping Cas imprisoned. The question was for how long would Lucifer want to keep him -- eating his grace almost every week? When would he truly grow impatient with the process and decide killing angels would be a more appealing option? Or maybe find another angel who’d willingly do what Cas was presently being forced to do?

Lucifer hunting down and killing other angels without Cas’s grace readily available stopped Cas most days from making an escape. He himself had killed enough fellow angels, his own brothers and sisters, and he certainly didn’t want more angel deaths on his conscience.

So he stayed and managed the best he could through the excruciating pain most days.

But today, he couldn’t help the need to try. There was no harm in that. He knew he had to come up with a plan to stop Lucifer if he wanted to escape without fear of what Lucifer would do in his desire for more grace and the power that came with it.

Cas studied the chains that had him shackled to the anchor in the ground. Lucifer hadn’t bothered angel proofing the chains. Apparently he believed the angel warding would be enough. Not to mention Cas being low on grace a lot of the time after Lucifer stole most of it during his “feeding visits.” 

And the sore area on his abdomen Lucifer kept stabbing. Cas felt the injury would take a while to heal properly. Angel grace could only do so much especially for an area repeatedly stabbed by an angel blade. The pain from the wound would definitely slow him down, since he couldn’t stand straight or walk for long without feeling the pain deeply. Undoubtedly, this was Lucifer’s intent.

Still, Cas took the chance. He put his hand over the chains and allowed the grace to flow out and break the metal of the chain. 

After about half an hour, Cas broke through the chains, severing his link to the anchor. He took several breaths, inhaling and exhaling, as a way to hopefully calm his racing heart. The effort and power needed took the wind out of him. He thought he would have enough grace to manage this relatively efficiently. Or perhaps the wound healing from a few days ago had strained his grace more than he anticipated? More likely, the wards surrounding him were wreaking havoc on his grace functioning like he wished it to.

He sighed, shaking his head. He stood up carefully, pressing his hand against the wall for support. He shut his eyes as a wave of pain came over him. 

_ It will pass. It will pass.  _ He repeated to himself. He reopened his eyes, seeing the door on the other side of the building. Cas continued to walk, far too slowly than he would like. He bent forward, clutching at his stomach, the ever present injury aggravating him. He could feel the angel wards working as an intense wave of nausea hit him hard. The room spun around him and he tried his hardest to remain standing, but his hand only slid down the wall as he collapsed. 

He lay down on the ground, breathing in and out, and hoping the unpleasant feeling of nausea would pass. Cas was frustrated with himself that he couldn’t overcome the wards. But that was the point of them after all. To make him feel so miserable that he couldn’t even imagine leaving. All Cas wanted to do now is lay here, and look up at the ceiling as the nausea and dizziness relinquished their hold on him.

After a long few minutes, Cas was feeling a little better. He sat up, and then he unhappily decided to return to where he’d been before.

When he reached it, he sat down, practically collapsing against the wall beside the chain he’d broken.

Cas closed his eyes again, feeling terribly tired. He didn’t like how fatigued he felt. He’d pushed himself too much. Though he felt the grace inside him, there wasn’t as much as he’d like. He was concerned that Lucifer would be angry about having to wait longer for more grace. It had been four days now since the last time he’d taken his grace. That meant he would come in a few days or maybe even tomorrow for more.

But Cas was so exhausted at the moment that he didn’t dwell too much on what Lucifer would do to him. Darkly, he almost wished Lucifer would just kill him already. But that wouldn’t solve the problem of Lucifer going after other angels and even hurting humans… and Sam and Dean… as long as Lucifer was out there, no one was safe.

Without meaning to, Cas fell asleep. He woke up with a start some time later. He thought he’d heard someone say his name. Was that a prayer?

_ “Cas, Castiel...where are you? You haven’t called in days. Just want to make sure you’re okay.” _

Cas knew who that was… it was Sam. He smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he’d heard a prayer directed at him that hearing one now, especially now, boosted his spirits.

He looked to the chain lying beside him. He took the chain in his hands. Maybe, what if.... Cas stood up and chain in hand, he scratched it against the wards. He was pleased to see that the sigils were made of paint. Cas thought Lucifer would put more effort into the warding. But he was grateful that he hadn’t. 

Though he felt the nausea strike again as he applied the chains to the wards, Cas didn’t allow the nausea to stop him. Even when he felt faint and the room started spinning around him, he pressed on with damaging the wards. Fortunately, the sensation wasn’t as unbearable as when he’d attempted to leave the building. He was relieved to see the chains were scraping off the paint. 

Once he broke through the wards, Cas had an idea. While the idea had flaws, it was one of his better options at the moment. He doubted any other angel would come to rescue him, but Cas was willing to take that risk. At the very least, other angels would have their guard up knowing Lucifer was a real threat. He needed someone to know his location. 

While he couldn’t hide this plan from Lucifer, by the time he was aware of it, it would be too late. Cas would have already sent the message via angel radio.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later**

Sam almost couldn’t believe he’d succeeded in catching Lucifer unawares and setting the Holy Oil alight around the weakened Archangel.

“This won’t hold me for long, Sam!” Lucifer shouted at him, anger lacing his words.

Sam smirked at him, trying to sound braver than he felt facing his former longtime tormentor, the Devil who would always haunt his nightmares. 

“Even with Cas’s grace, you _still_ don’t have the juice you had once before. You’re all talk now,” Sam shot back at him.

Lucifer gave a mirthless laugh. “You’re too late. Castiel _will_ die soon. You don’t think I’d let his stunt with angel radio go unpunished? But go right ahead, try and rescue him now. You’ll only be watching him die. You’re welcome.”

Sam clenched his jaw. He wouldn’t take the bait. He had to find Cas now. He glared at Lucifer and turned his back on him.

“Since you got an angel blade on you, better use it on him fast, Sammy! He’ll be _begging_ you to end the pain. You’ll see!” Lucifer assured him, sounding frustratingly cheerful as he said the words.

Sam shook his head, trying not to let Lucifer get under his skin. He wanted to hurt Sam by causing him to lose hope, to consider the possibility that he had to do the unspeakable. But Sam knew Cas. He was stronger than Lucifer knew.

But Lucifer had possessed Cas a few years back… that meant Lucifer had a good look inside Cas’s head. Maybe he knew more than even Sam or Dean knew about Cas. Not to mention Lucifer had a better understanding of what it was to be an angel… it was a commonality he shared with Cas that no human could ever fully comprehend. 

_No, no, no_ … Sam chided himself. He wasn’t going to think like that. Whatever Lucifer got to know about Cas in the past didn’t matter now. 

Sam was getting Cas out of here. He tuned out Lucifer’s taunts as he searched for Cas in the big warehouse. Sam noticed wards painted on the walls. Some of them appeared to be damaged. Still, Sam took out a permanent marker and crossed off the intact sigils. 

Disrupting the angel wards would help Cas. It was worth the risk of Lucifer being stronger too. Then again, Sam was unsure how the wards affected Lucifer with his limited power. Yet if Lucifer had trapped Cas here, then he had put up the wards against Cas. And at the same time, Sam imagined, Lucifer had made sure that the wards wouldn’t affect himself in a bad way too.

Sam finally caught sight of Cas and he ran toward him. Sam was relieved to see his friend sitting up and not lying on the ground hardly breathing or curled up in a ball in severe pain.

“Hey Cas? I’m sorry… I’m s _o damn_ sorry. I should have come sooner. Dean and I _should have_ realized it wasn’t you on the phone.”

Cas looked at Sam, giving him a small smile. “I heard your prayer,” he said quietly.

“Did it help?” Sam asked him, his voice a whisper. 

Cas had been through hell for the last few weeks. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bombard him with too much information. One thing at a time.

Cas nodded. He grimaced then, as if in pain. He had his arms protectively around his abdomen.

“Lucifer… he took a lot of my grace. I do not have much left. I feel pain…”

“You’re taking the pain relatively well… got to say,” Sam told him. “Lucifer told me you were near death.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “No. Lucifer… you _can’t_ be here, Sam. He _will_ hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Cas. Calm down. I got him in a circle of Holy Fire. Don’t worry about him for now. How are you dealing with the pain when you’re low on grace?”

Cas shrugged. “Trying to imagine I am somewhere else… a happier place. It is not easy to stay there. But I try my best.”

Sam gave him a weak smile. “That’s good, Cas. That’s very good. I’m getting you out of here.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know… I can’t walk very fast, Sam. I will slow you down. You need to leave. I don’t want Lucifer to hurt you.”

Sam had an idea, but he didn’t think Cas would like it. Still, it was the best shot he thought. They didn’t have a lot of time before Lucifer escaped the holy fire.

He put his hand on Cas’s shoulder. Cas looked at him.

“I have a way,” Sam told him with a small smile.

Then Sam noticed Cas shivering, but he could tell Cas was trying in vain to conceal that from him. Sam was feeling the cold himself despite the coat he was wearing.

Sam looked over at Cas's discarded suit jacket. He went to grab the jacket. He brought it back to Cas.

"Here you go," Sam offered Cas. He held out the jacket for Cas.

Cas stared at him and had an ashamed look on his face. As if he didn't like even Sam seeing him like this -- vulnerable and being affected by the cold when normally the low temperature would not faze him.

"Cas, please, you're cold. I want to help you. It's okay. I know this sucks for you. But I am not lettin' you freeze while I'm here. Got it?"

Fortunately, Cas relented. He nodded and allowed Sam to put the jacket on him.

Sam couldn’t help the nervousness fluttering in his stomach. Hoping the nervous feeling didn't appear on his face, he prepared himself to tell Cas his plan.

Sam saw Cas look hopeful, but also anxious as if he could tell that Sam’s way wasn’t without flaws.

“What is it, Sam?”

“You can touch my soul, take some of the energy from it. It’ll give you a power boost, right? Years ago, with Bobby… you brought Dean and me back from the past when you did that.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Sam… I can not, I won’t do that. I could hurt you. That time with Bobby, my injury was not as severe as what I have now. Also, I have a near depleted supply of grace. Siphoning from a human soul is very dangerous even when I’m well. It would be _selfish_ of me to endanger you in such a way now.”

Sam nodded, understanding. “I get it, Cas. I know the risks. I accept them. I trust you. You’re strong, Cas, believe in that. Despite what Lucifer did to you the last few weeks, I believe in you. I know you can do this if you focus, if you want it enough. Please, Cas… please just try for me.”

“Trying may lead to your death,” Cas said grimly.

“But it might not,” Sam countered, doing his best to remain optimistic.

Sam seemed to be getting through to him as Cas gave a nod and stood up, his hand on the wall.

Cas’s grimace wasn’t missed by Sam. He watched Cas press his hand to his abdomen. 

“Where did he attack you? Lucifer?” Sam asked Cas.

Cas shrugged. “He repeatedly stabbed me in the abdomen, my back. There are some wounds on my legs. What hurt me more was losing most of my grace. The pain from unhealed wounds, I think I can cope with them. But -- Sam, I don’t like this plan. I would feel better if you go. I don’t want Lucifer killing you on my conscience. Please.”

Sam sighed. “No, Cas. I’m staying. I know Dean will probably tear me a new one for doing this on my own. But I was worried about you. I couldn’t wait until he returned from the hunt he’s on with Jody.”

Sam helped Cas to stand. “All right, Sam. I apologize if this goes wrong,” he said earnestly.

Sam nodded. He kept a firm grip around Cas’s waist. “Don’t worry too much. Concentrate… _you can_ do this.”

“You should sit down,” Cas advised him.

Sam did as he’d been asked, sitting on the ground with his back up against the wall.

Looking carefully at Sam, he stuck his hand into him. 

Sam tried to keep his eyes open as Cas reached out to touch his soul. But it was hard to do that when the pain was hard to ignore. Even if Sam knew that Cas was being careful.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas said. 

A few moments later, but what felt like forever to Sam, Cas pulled back and let Sam go.

Cas stood up slowly and his eyes began to glow.

Sam stood back up, placing his hand behind him against the rough wall. He was transfixed on Cas, worried about him.

Cas glowed brightly and Sam covered his eyes as he feared otherwise he would go blind. The glowing light enveloping Cas was overwhelming.

“You need to go, Sam… it’s not safe for you.”

“Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked him in concern. “Are you healing?” He asked Cas tentatively.

Cas nodded. “Yes… but this reaction is stronger than I anticipated. Please, Sam.”

Sam hated to leave Cas behind especially with Lucifer still in the same building. How long would the power Cas gained from touching Sam’s soul last? Would it be enough to handle Lucifer once he broke free of the ring of holy fire?

Sam headed toward the door, though he looked back, his concern over Cas compelling him to. He saw Cas bend over, still with that intense light emitting from him.

“No! There’s no time,” Cas exclaimed. 

And suddenly he was there in front of Sam and Sam’s eyes widened.

“Cas, what…?”

“Close your eyes, Sam,” Cas directed him. “I’m going to release a great amount of energy.”

“Like a bomb?” Sam asked. 

He knew he should be afraid and make a run for it. But he stayed put. He trusted Cas. Even if this strategy of Cas touching his soul was risky to begin with considering Cas’s weakened state.

“Yes,” Cas said.

Before Sam closed his eyes, he saw the shadow of Cas’s broken wings unfurl. He wasn’t sure how Cas’s wings would help now since they were long since damaged and Cas couldn’t fly with them. Could the wings still have protective abilities? Sam wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t sure either if Cas knew if his wings would protect Sam in this situation.

Regardless, Sam closed his eyes, placing his trust in Cas.

“It will be okay, Sam,” Cas assured as if hearing his thoughts. Which was probably very likely.

Sam waited for a few moments, expecting to hear a loud sound. 

But it was quiet. Too quiet.

“You can open your eyes,” Cas said.

Sam did so, still seeing the shadow of Cas’s wings surrounding him.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Sam told him. “I wasn’t sure your wings would…” Sam trailed off, not certain if Cas would be offended at him saying something bad about his wings.

Cas gave him a small smile. “It was a silent explosion, imperceptible to human ears. My wings, though not as strong as they once were, can still protect others when I use them. And perhaps too, touching your soul gave me the additional power I needed.”

“So did this go wrong or right?” Sam wondered.

“I suppose it is how you view it. My limited grace was so starved for power. It must have overreacted when I siphoned off some of your soul. That is a good thing. I do feel stronger.”

Sam smiled back at him. Cas folded back his wings, causing them to disappear from Sam’s view.

Sam suddenly felt very fatigued. The adrenaline wearing off from the scare of Cas temporarily turning into an angel bomb. Sam knew it was from Cas siphoning his soul. Bobby had felt tired too all those years ago when he’d been the recipient.

Cas placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“You are tired,” Cas rightly guessed. “I’m sorry. The soul siphoning… it has side effects.”

“I’m fine, really, Cas. We should check on Lucifer.”

“I feel him, Sam. He was knocked unconscious by the energy I released.”

Sam nodded. They headed in the direction that Sam had Lucifer trapped in. Sam needed to see for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is up! Thank you for sticking with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! But I did keep it in the deadline of the week of May 11th at least. Here is the final part of "The Survivor."
> 
>  **Note:** In the story, there's a Sam Winchester quote taken from episode 13x22, "Exodus." Couldn't resist - one of my favorite Sam moments.

Sam stood just outside the circle Lucifer was in. Cas had been right. He was knocked out, lying face down on the ground.

He looked over at Cas. "You know what would be the best thing to do now." Sam told him.

"I do not feel comfortable doing that, Sam."

"But some of it is _your_ Grace. You deserve a shot of getting it back. And we can make Lucifer less of a threat too. It's an eye for an eye."

"But he is unconscious," Cas pointed out. 

While Lucifer had been trouble for him, Sam and Dean over the years; Cas didn't like making a move against him when he was unaware. It did feel morally wrong.

Sam nodded, seeming to understand his dilemma."Yeah, yeah. I get it, Cas. This isn't ideal. But we got to work with what we have. And we're better having the upper hand here. We'll have a greater chance of leaving in one piece if you take his Grace now."

Cas sighed, accepting Sam's argument.

Sam put out the holy fire with some water he had in his bag. Cas was able to get closer to Lucifer as a result.

Cas took out his angel blade.

He looked over at Sam. Cas saw how tired Sam seemed, the soul siphoning taking its toll on him though Sam tried to hide it. But Cas noticed that Sam was paler. His eyelids were drooping like he was fighting to stay awake. He was a little unsteady on his feet and was probably moments away from yawning. 

Cas understood if they wanted to get out of this alive, he needed more grace, more power. He needed to have a better chance of protecting Sam. Especially now when Sam wasn't at 100 percent. The bit of his soul Cas took would not last very long. Cas would do anything to keep Sam safe, and defend him from Lucifer. 

He could not bear to watch Lucifer hurt Sam.

With that thought in mind, Cas took a deep breath and he cut into Lucifer's neck.

Grace flowed out of the wound and into Cas.

Cas felt more alive than ever. While he felt uneasy about carrying Grace that was partially Lucifer’s, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the feeling of power coursing through him.

One look at a tired-appearing Sam and Cas purposefully made sure the power didn’t go to his head. Sam’s presence grounded him, reminding him that he needed to protect Sam first and foremost. The both of them had to get out of here. There was no good to come out of going on a power trip. He had learned from his past mistakes. He was better than that now.

Lucifer woke up not long after Cas healed the cut on his neck. Sam and Cas stood a few feet away from him. They didn’t bother to try to re-establish the circle of Holy Fire. Cas felt confident enough that he had the power to handle Lucifer now. After all, he had taken all of the Grace that Lucifer had possessed.

He stared at the both of them and Cas could tell that he realized what had happened. That he had to feel the distinct loss of Grace.

Lucifer’s expression turned to anger then and he approached them with his hands out. As if he aimed to attack Cas with his bare hands. Cas moved to stand in front of Sam, not wanting him facing Lucifer. 

Cas’s eyes glowed as he put out his hand. “Do you really want to fight me, Lucifer.”

“Never would have pegged you for a coward. Taking my Grace while I’m unconscious.”

“I did what had to be done,” Cas said simply. 

He was not interested in getting into a long-winded conversation with Lucifer. He’d had enough time with the Archangel over the last few weeks. His priority was getting Sam and himself out of here, alive, and to have Lucifer neutralized.

Cas would not let himself be baited, to rise to defensive anger at Lucifer’s taunt of him being a coward.

When Lucifer neared him, close enough to touch, Cas immediately placed his hand on Lucifer’s forehead.

“You wouldn’t,” said Lucifer, his tone one of disbelief.

“How did you think this was gonna end?” Sam shot out. 

He stood by Cas’s side, watching as Cas dealt with Lucifer.

Cas said nothing. There was nothing to say. He called up his Grace and smited a de-powered Lucifer. The formerly powerful Archangel burned up from the inside and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Lucifer was dead.

“You did it,” Sam declared.

Cas smiled at the sheer look of relief on Sam’s face.

“I only wish you could have done it after the years he had tormented you,” Cas told him.

Sam shook his head. “That’s all right, Cas. I’m just glad he’s dead. Doesn’t matter who did it. So thank you.”

“We should return home,” Cas decided.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Cas peered closely at Sam then. He beckoned him closer. “I know you feel fatigued after the soul siphoning. I can heal you.”

Sam shrugged it off. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. You can drive and I’ll get some rest on the drive home.”

“I insist. I think it’s better to heal you now rather than later. Please, Sam.”

“Okay, if you want to. No point in arguing about it.”

Cas smiled at him. 

He placed his fingers softly on Sam’s brow and smiled to himself as he allowed the Grace inside him to heal his close friend.

~ * ~

Feeling better after Cas healed him, Sam assured him that he was okay with driving back home.

“Even if you’re feeling better and you got back the Grace Lucifer stole from you, you still went through hell the last couple weeks. You deserve some rest even if I know you don’t sleep. So let me drive, Cas. I feel bad enough for not looking for you sooner. I want to drive you back home to make up for it.”

“Thank you, Sam. There’s no need to apologize. I didn’t want you or Dean dealing with Lucifer. But I’m grateful for you coming to rescue me. I was worried no one would when I sent that message on angel radio. I only hoped other angels would be on guard against Lucifer when they received my warning. That was enough for me.”

“Well, it looks like angels did get the message. I got your location from Indra when I visited that playground where the Heaven's portal is located. Luckily, Indra was willing to tell me your location.”

“You know Indra?” Sam asked Cas when he didn’t answer right away.

Cas nodded. “I’ve met him, but we’re not close. He’s all right, better than most other angels.”

“He didn’t seem angry with you or want to kill you,” Sam pointed out.

“Yes, that is a rare thing these days. I am glad for that.”

“Although I think he was trying to get drunk. He went on about the problems with Heaven, about the angel shortage, how Heaven could be in trouble.”

Cas sighed. “I’ve heard about this. There’s not much that can be done.”

“And here we are, with you killing an Archangel. Do you think Lucifer-- you know what, forget that. Lucifer deserved to die. I can’t see him being the one to help Heaven get out of the rut it’s in.”

“I’m inclined to agree, Sam. Let us not talk about Lucifer. I have had my fill of him.”

Sam nodded. He climbed into the driver’s seat of the truck with Cas taking the passenger’s side.

About twenty minutes into the drive back to the Bunker, Sam got a phone call.

Cas looked over at Sam as he gave a little frown when he saw who was calling.

"I'm going to stop and take this call," Sam let Cas know.

Sam drove to the side of the road. He parked his truck and grabbed his phone.

"Is it Dean?" Cas guessed.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Sam answered the call.

"Hey, Dean."

"What the hell, man. Leaving me that message. You should've waited. Going it alone when you're dealing with Lucifer was a dumb idea."

"Yeah, got it, Dean. I'm sorry, okay? It worked out though. Cas is with me and we're both good. Heading home now."

"And what about Lucifer?"

Sam couldn't help but look at Cas when Dean asked about Lucifer. He couldn't forget the fierce look on Cas's face as he killed Lucifer. Sam hated to think he was a little nervous of Cas when he watched Cas take down Lucifer.

But he shook it off because it was a ridiculous thought. It was _Cas_. And Cas did heal him after. Sam felt so much better, like he'd woken up after a long sleep. He felt more alive than ever.

"Hey, Sam? You still there?" Dean asked him after Sam didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Yeah, Lucifer's gone. Cas took care of him." 

"Good. Glad that bastard is history. See ya back at the Bunker."

"Yeah, see you soon, Dean."

Sam ended the call.

"Is everything all right?" Cas asked him.

Sam turned to him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, all good. Dean's not happy about doing this without him. But I think he'll accept it."

Sam got the truck back out on the road.

"Yes, I'm certain he will."

About an hour into the drive, Sam asked, out of curiosity, "Cas, if it's okay to ask, what was your happy place? That you used to distract yourself from the pain?"

Cas smiled at him. "It was being back home in the Bunker. With you, Dean, Jack and Mary. We were able to save Jack and Mary from the other world. We were all together, happy and thankful to be with each other once again. We were celebrating."

Sam returned the smile. "That sounds great. I hope we can make that happen in real life."

"I hope so too."

~ * ~

Cas peered out the window of the truck, a smile forming on his lips as he recalled his true happy place. The one he was not ready to confide to Sam about.

He was sitting up in bed, watching Sam sleep beside him. Sam knew he was there, and Cas appreciated Sam's willingness to allow Cas to stay in his bedroom while he slept at night. Especially since Sam was well aware that Cas would be wide awake as he didn't require sleep. 

Sometimes, Cas would watch Netflix on low volume or read a book, magazine or a newspaper. But tonight, for now, Cas was content to observe Sam as he slumbered. He reached out his hand to touch Sam's hair, stroking it. He was glad to see the smile appear on Sam's face. Cas wondered if Sam felt his fingers.

Cas was tempted to use his Grace to insure Sam would have a peaceful sleep. Sam could use it, especially now with the stress of trying to get Jack and Mary back from the other world. 

But Sam seemed to be resting well without Cas's intervention. And regardless, he would feel better if he had Sam's permission to use angel grace on him. Cas settled for leaning down and pressing his lips to Sam's brow. He hoped one day he would have the courage to let Sam know how he truly felt about him.

Nights like this one where he saw Sam so at peace and relaxed in his sleep made Cas happy. He was grateful Sam could find calm in his sleep after all the trauma he had gone through over the years.

After watching Sam's chest rise and fall at a slow but steady pace, Cas turned his attention to reading a text he found. The sounds of Sam's breathing and occasional snoring reassured Cas that Sam was alive and well.

Cas let the memory of his happy place fade away. He hoped something like that would happen in real life.

But Sam making that effort to rescue Cas, risking his own life as he confronted his long time tormentor, Lucifer; gave Cas hope that perhaps Sam shared the same feelings as Cas did for him.

And that hope was a beautiful thing.

"Thank you, Sam for saving me," Cas told him solemnly. "I know it was not easy facing Lucifer."

Sam smiled at him. "No problem, Cas. I was worried about you. I wasn't going to let Lucifer stop me. I'm just sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"You came at the right time, Sam. Don't blame yourself. I am grateful for what you did."

Cas placed his hand over Sam's, squeezing it to reassure him.

Sam appeared relieved and Cas was glad his words had gotten through to him.

He looked forward to returning home with Sam knowing Lucifer would not harm either of them anymore.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this story diverged from canon even further considering the events of this last part. 
> 
> I hope that if Sam did get wounded by those vampires in episode 13x21, then in this story universe, Cas and Gabe would have been able to heal him. Especially since Cas has extra power here - not sure about the "shelf life" for Archangel Grace, but I would hope it's longer-lasting than regular angel grace. Or maybe Sam could have just gotten lucky and not encountered those vampires.
> 
>  **Thank you** for reading!! Kudos/comments are appreciated. :-)


End file.
